Shards of Light - Part I
'Inner Ward - ' ---- ::Cradled in high, tawny stone walls the inner ward of Sun's Keep has the busy, permanent look of a small town. Solid stone buildings of one, two, and even three stories rise up from its cobblestoned yard, the barracks lining three walls and more buildings clustered near to High Sun Gate. Sturdy and decorated only by the golden color of the native stone these give way near the northern center of the yard for the dizzying, gold and jewelled glass visage of Enduring Light Cathedral. The four colours of that jewelled glass, violet, green, blue, and yellow, are echoed on the four pennants graven with sunbursts which flap from corner turrets atop the walls. ::''The safety of this place is abuzz with activity: clanking Shadowscourges singly or in trios, atop horses or walking; chainmailed novices and disciples hurrying every which way at once with some semblance of dignity to their expressions; sunburnt initiates in often dirty white tunics carrying their chorework hither and tither; and the silent gliding forms of robed and cowled Shadowbanes predominate. ::''This holy ground is the center of the Church's military might and it fairly radiates confidence and righteousness amidst the incense and horse dung that scents it. --- Naoi, dressed in the simple white tunic and trousers of an initiate, hurries with an armful of cloths to the refectory. It's not so unusual for the Inner Ward of Sun's Keep to be deserted, particularly not lately. It may seem a little unusual for a cluster of the inhabitants to be gathered there, though. Spying Naoi, Ava detaches from the little group containing Myria and the unknown Jessyn. In her arms she holds a pile of what looks like clothing. "Mistress." Naoi pauses as she notices the gathering, at first angling to move fast, until she recognizes two of them. One, being Ava, in that distinctive mask. The initiate slows, bowing low, or as low as her burden can allow. "Greetings, Mistress." "Evening," Ava greets simply. "You will take these, and put them on. There have been notices put up that you may be recognized, and that would be nothing but detrimental to our cause. They are to trust us." She will now drop her bundle of cloth into Naoi's arms--a cloak, and what looks to be a plain, white veil. "You are not to reveal yourself, and if you should happen across any you used to know, you are not to recognize them in any way, and to prevent them from recognizing you. It is vital that you do so. Yes?" Naoi looks to the long white cloak, and the veil, running fingers across the cloth. She is quiet for a long moment, then nods. "I am to be... just a woman in a cloak and a mask." Her lips twitch up, "Won't such an outfit be somewhat... less then conspicous?" She looks across to the two, then begans loosening her belt. Ava's face shows just the faintest hint of a smile, though she turns a little away to allow Naoi privacy. "No. A veil is far less conspicuous than a mask, and not so terribly uncommon for the reasonably wealthy." She nods to Jessyn and Myria (Myria is steadfastly ignoring Naoi), each of whom are like dressed--plainly, in Freelander clothing with the dark cloak flung across their shoulders. They, however, lack the veil--their portrait isn't up in every window, after all. Naoi wastes no time changing, unashamed when amongst her sisters. It is just flesh, after all. The cloak is shrugged on, then the belt cinches it about the waist, and then she settles the veil about her features. One last touch is made, and the hood is pulled up over her head. Ava turns once Naoi is finished, inspecting the other woman's short figure and giving a satisfied nod. "Excellent, Mistress. You look much like every other woman on the street. Let us keep it that way, mm? There is no need to cause unnecessary havoc. Today, we spread the message." She beckons her towards the other two, and the entrance to those strange tunnels through which they came originally. ---- '''Underground Tunnels - ' ---- ::These tunnels are low and roughly-hewn, but far from crude or temporary. Having been dug straight through the bedrock under Fastheld, the walls are of stone, the air chill and dank, with a certain musty smell to it. Little streams of moisture trickle down the walls, forming the occasional muddy pool on the floor. ::''In places, one can see where stone pillars have been put in place to prevent the ceiling from collapse--their sharply-angled corners stick out oddly from the rest, which is, for the most part, round. The floor, too, has a certain round structure to it, with only a narrow path at the center flattened out to make travel easy. It forces one to walk single file, and to watch their step for fear of tripping. ::''Torches light narrow space from either side, yellowish light flickering and dancing amongst the shadows, yet these are few and far between, and at either end the tunnel vanishes into darkness. ---- Naoi follows after, gliding along, a spectre in white. She is quiet, mostly, hands clasped before her as they enter the tunnels once more. Gray eyes peer over the top of her veil, studying the roughhewn walls, and the people they travel with. "It is nice to meet you, Jessyn." "Mmph," Jessyn murmurs, navigating her way along the inside of the tunnel with one hand on the rough hewn stone. "Well enough, Mistress Cloth." She turns a speculative eye on the former Ordinator, before concentrating once more on that navigating hand in a 'you'll do' sort of way. "I take it this will be your first time, no?" Ava, for her part, cuts in front of the others to lead the way through the tunnels, a fact which neither Myria nor Jessyn seem too upset about. In fact, it might be that neither one of them knows *how*. Naoi considers Ava at that sudden shift, quiet, thoughtful. It is just a twitch though, then her gaze shifts back to Jessyn. "It is. I am... hopeful. There are some that feel I am not suited to this life, or this work." It is not spiteful, and she turns a smile toward Myria. "And you, Sister? How have you been?" "Well, are you?" Jessyn asks, head tilting a little to the side, gaze sliding back to rest on Naoi. "Perhaps it is you who do not consider yourself suited?" Myria mms a reply. "Well enough," she says shortly--but not forgetting typical courtesy. "Yourself?" The pace Ava sets is brisk, and in the darkness between torches, it is easy to lose track of which way you're going. "Certainity is our lantern, but do not deny the benefit of questioning yourself and one another either." Naoi responds. "And yes, I don't consider myself above failure, or weakness. I left, didn't I?" She looks back ahead, and though most of her attention is on the conversation, she does at least attempt to remember where they are going and the many turns and steps. Likely an impossible feat. Jessyn smiles, with a warmth that seems slightly out of place in the tunnels under Sun's Keep. "But now you have found the way again, Sister. That is good to know. It is comforting to realize that we yet make some headway with the people." Ava casts a quick glance behind her, to ensure that all of her ducklings are following properly and lifting an eyebrow at Naoi's attempt to follow the tunnels. But she doesn't comment on it, turning forward again and picking up the pace a shade. Naoi offers a smile, hidden behind her veil, at Jessyn. She even goes so far as to reach over and clap the woman's shoulder in companionship. At Ava's glance, though, she quells somewhat and looks to the ground for a second. Jessyn stifles a quiet laugh, looking up at Ava from beneath half-lowered lashes. Demure, respectful. Maybe she senses something of how companionship may come in handy to Naoi just now. The progress they make might seem quicker than when Ava originally led Naoi through these tunnels. There's a reason for that, too. Guess what--it is. Either Ava's in a particular hurry, or the route itself is actually shorter. Whichever it is, the headway they make is substantial, and eventually the tunnel begins to straighten itself out, torches becoming more frequent. Naoi pulls down her veil and cloak, having given up on it for now, in the warm tunnels. She keeps the pace pretty well, healthier, stronger, vitality returned. Even a short stay in a prison can rob away an edge, it would seem. It's not long after the tunnel straightens out that the stairs come into view at the end, shadows flickering weirdly along the floor in the uncertain light. Naoi probably recognizes it as the point where those stairs lead up into that strange little hut, into the "waystation". Without hesitating, she heads up--no need to blindfold Naoi this time, it seems. Already her hand is going to take the key from the folds of her own cloak. It may not be a blindfold, this time, but it is a cue for Naoi to pull her veil and hood back up, disappearing once more underneath the pristine cloth now flecked with dirt. ---- '''Verdant Plains - ' ---- ::The Verdant Plains is the collective name given to the regions of wide, open, and generally unremarkable grasslands and prairies that cover a large majority of Fastheld's central and southern geography, such as the rolling vista of green that reaches out across this particular area. ::''They are regions of relatively low relief where the vegetation is dominated by verdant grasses and other herbaceous plants, with the occasional shrub or tree adding a touch of variety to an otherwise endless ocean of short grasses, gentle slopes, and low rises. ::''The Verdant Plains are generally indistinguishable from each other, and though overland travel across them is usually easy going, it is often difficult to get an accurate bearing on your current location, given the utter lack of any real landmarks to use as a reference point. ::''Both flora and fauna alike are bountiful in these regions of land, making them excellent prowling grounds for hunters and rangers alike. They also make for excellent horse country, or as a place to seek retreat from the rest of the world when one needs to lose themselves in nature, though offer little shelter from the elements. ::''For the most part, it seems like the plains roll away in every direction, and whatever rests beyond the horizon is fit to be discovered by exploration if one does not have a map on hand. ---- Once more within that hut, Ava shuts and locks the door behind her. If it were not plainly seen, one would not be able to recognize it for what it is. Not that it would do much good, anyhow, without the key. Again with the key, and she heads outside into the moonlight. As she goes, she explains just how this will work. "Sister Jessyn, you are to stay with Sister Naoi. Myria, to me." Jessyn flashes an almost girlish smile at Naoi at that pronouncement, leaning over to elbow her. "Stick close, I'll show you." Naoi's brief huff is expressive enough to suggest attentiveness to the elbow, gray eyes leaving Ava when that key disappears. Jessyn leans in to lowly coach Naoi as they start off through the plains. "Now, you want to be *nice* to them, all right? But firm. Most will believe what you tell them, as long as you phrase it the right way. If they ask questions about the Church, try to answer abstractly. They don't know who we are, of course. They will. But they have the idea of the Church being some body of zealots--not true. Compare the old Church and the new Church, if you have to." Myria just moves up to walk beside Ava. "Be firm, but kind, avoid conversation about the Church as much as I can, but assure them that we have changed, softened." Naoi responds, nodding her understanding. "So, we are to show them the people behind the name, let them warm to us, before letting them know who it is we serve." "Yes," Jessyn agrees with a nod. "To them, we are naught but servants of the Light to them. How's the saying go? Something about catching flies with honey?" She smiles. "It's not hard. You will see." "I will see." Naoi responds, nodding once more. "They have not shown or taught you the way through the tunnels, has she?" "Mm. No, she has not. It is Ava's duty, her responsibility, her right. It is not mine to ask, and the tunnels are far too complex for me to bother with the memorization. It is of little importance, anyway," Jessyn replies with a shake of her head. "What do I need beyond the gates of the Keep? I have the Light, and when I am needed, I work amongst the people. What else is there?" They have reached the gates of Aegisport, and Jessyn flashes Naoi another grin. "Here we go." Naoi takes a breath, and with a dry tone, parrots. "Here we go..." ---- '''Merchant District - ' ---- ::In keeping with the theme of the rest of Aegisport, its Merchant District is prominently round, sporting swirling patterns in its cobbles of various hues. Rather than being a circle, however, the artisan responsible for this district's design has opted for more of a smokey sort of pattern, while still managing to keep the place orderly and organized. ::''From the very center of the district, five lines of cobbles of various shades curve in five directions. One reddish path heads northward, turning to swirl in front of the moneychanger and the large, squat building housing the auction warehouse, and then continues to wind towards the North Gate. Another path of dark grey stone winds smoothly about the others to curve before the small shack for Aegisport couriers and platformed carriage hub. The third path is made from dull steel-blue stone that heads off toward the Imperial Mercantile and the popular, though less rowdy, Riverview Tavern. ::''To the east, the cobbles revert to their regular monotone gray and trace out a road big enough to fit three carts side-by-side leading into the Warehouse District. The same road curves through the district and down southward toward the quiet Noble District. ---- The three Sun's Keep natives plus Naoi enter on a scene of regular evening activity. People bustle about the streets, finishing up their business before heading home. Most have already closed up shop, and there's the occasional click of keys in locks as merchants leave for their homes. Several merchants stand on the streets, too--most of which don't look quite so ready to go home just yet. These, after all, are the ones who can't afford the shop, or the earlier working hours. Zia's among them, her cloak pulled about her shoulders, inspecting the wares along the street as she goes. She seems to have no point at all in being there. "We split here," Jessyn murmurs to Naoi, reaching out to take hold of the disguised woman's arm and lead her away from Myria and Ava. "This way. Where do you like to speak? Just about anywhere does." "Huh, speak?" Naoi responds as she is seperated from the other two at Jessyn's insistence. "Somewhere visible, I'd imagine." Gray eyes shift about, then she nods her head toward the carriage hub. "There." "Well, of course." Jessyn nods. "You have to get their attention, don't you? Brief on the Light first, and then go among the people individually." She shrugs, heading off towards the carriage hub. "Only takes one of us to speak, the other can be working with them individually. Which do you prefer?" It doesn't take long for Myria and Ava to disappear amongst the others in the crowd, which have so far failed to notice them. They seem to be headed to a completely different portion of the city, actually. The crowd as a whole has paid no attention at all to any of the four, Zia least of all. Pausing at a woodsmith's booth, she picks up a figurine and proceeds to critique the craftsman on his technique. "I would prefer to work amongst them individually," Naoi responds, "At least... now, until I have my sealegs back." The former Ordinator looks about, taking in the atmosphere of the city as it heads to it's sleepy hours. "Have you ever been... interrupted in one of these recruiting events?" Jessyn's brow knits as she considers that question. "Yes, I suppose I have, once or twice. People with questions. Once a guard who wasn't too keen on my shouting the Light to the people in the middle of somebody else's message, another time a bartender who would prefer I didn't stand on his table..." She shrugs. "Is that what you mean?" She proceeds towards the carriage hub, looking for a good place to stand where she might get a little height over the majority of the crowd--though a little taller than Naoi, she's not tall, by any means. "No, no, you see, if you were to cut it this way..." Zia's engaged in a full-out debate now with the craftsman over the grain of the figurine, running a finger along it to show him where his knife scraped the wrong way and damaged the grain of the wood. "It'd be smooth, aye? Look at this." Reaching into her pack, she produces a bear figurine to show him. "That is exactly what I meant," Naoi responds dryly, watching as Jessyn looks for a stepping stone. "What did the bartender did?" Ah, curiosity. "Hit you upside the head with a mug, sent his strongarms after you, perhaps?" Jessyn grins. "Oh, no, nothing like that. I wasn't about to fight him over it, of course. He asked--rather loudly, and a little rudely--that I get off his table, so I did, and went to spread the word on the street corner outside instead." She shakes her head. "Got quite a few who seemed to like what I was saying out of that one, actually." The woodsmith bends to inspect Ziavri's figurine, and snorts. "Oi! And ye call yerself a professional. 's nicked--see?" Zia snatches it back, making a face. "This was a *practice piece*. I was bored, aye? I'm not planning on selling it. I'm trying to show you the grain. Do you see my point?" "He probably helped you, all things considered. A big, likely balding fellow with a rough voice yelling at a young, petite woman? Sympathy." Naoi responds, eyes shifting, mouth forming a frown underneath the veil. "So strange, I had thought I'd have gotten a few more looks." Jessyn glances around and shrugs. "Why? The only thing a little unusual is the color, and maybe the veil. And even that's not so unusual as to warrant outright stares." She shrugs. "You have to get their attention." Grabbing onto a lampost with one hand, she lifts a foot onto the low, decorative ledge at the bottom for scant toehold and swings off it. It's not much, but it is a couple of feet higher than the people. She grins at Naoi. "Time to get it going. We're not here all day, after all." Zia glances behind her as Jessyn lifts herself up onto the post, lifting an eyebrow curiously and keeping half an eye on the stranger whilst trying to balance her debate with the woodsmith, who isn't buying it. "As you say," Naoi says with toned amusement at Jessyn's antics, sliding away and into the crowd, head on a swivel as she moves through the crowd, apologizing when she brushes against some, but as of right now? She hasn't spoken, or preached, a word. Perhaps she is waiting until her Sister starts. Jessyn waves Naoi off with a grin, watching her go a few feet before looking out over the crowd. She seems to understand that Naoi is waiting for her lead... or something, and starts off in a confident voice that speaks not only of the Light, but having done this once or twice before. "Masters! Mistresses! Your attention, if you please?" Zia turns all the way around at the sound of the call, quirking a brow before giving the woodsmith a quick glance that says 'I'll finish with you later' and turning her attention curiously on Jessyn. Naoi, too, turns toward Jessyn. Of course, it is just a cover to take another glance around, looking for Myria and Ava, but instead, who is it she sees? A certain brown-haired, brown-eyed bardess. To say that the former Ordinator isn't surprised says much, but doesn't fate work in strange ways? She slowly angles toward the familiar face. Naoi rolls her Perception with a -1 modifier. The result of the roll is Superb (3). Okay... so not completely gone off into nowhere. Myria and Ava can be seen around the edges of the crowd. Yes, they're definitely working at what they're supposed to, filtering among the people to preach the Light, but every now and then, a glance darts towards Naoi. Just keeping an eye on her. Of course Zia spots the figure in white coming towards her. White is, after all, a fairly conspicuous color--but there's no hint of recognition there. She steels herself for the lecture that's undoubtedly to come, the fingers of her left hand wrapping around the figurine while the thumb of her right hooks under the strap of her pack. "Greetings," Naoi says, for both Ziavri and the vendor. "It is good to see that the lifeblood of the Kingdom, the heart, still beats. It's people." She turns her gaze fully to the man, and then reaches to take the small figurine, assuming it is still on the stall's counter under inspection. She turns it slowly, studying it. "Whose work is this?" As Jessyn speaks, people move close to her lamppost to hear what she has to say. Her voice is gentle--persuasive and reasonable, carrying without sounding forced. Zia... blinks. Hard, and coughs into her hand at the familiar sound of Naoi's voice, turning to face her more fully. But she doesn't allow the recognition to show beyond a brief, scrutinizing look, and a flash of some conclusion reached. She dips her head. "Evening, Mistress." She grins, suddenly. "I don't know where you've been, but aye, the Kingdom's still alive and healthy." "'tis mine," the woodsmith proclaims proudly, smiling up at Naoi. "Fines' work in all o' Fastheld, I shoul' say." That's a statement that makes Zia roll her eyes in a put-upon sort of way. "It's lovely." Naoi responds, callused fingers tracing the cut. "It's nicked here, you see. The cut, though fine, is rough. Imperfection, you see. Characteristics of a whole, that lends it charm. I do not mean to sound judgemental, just... well, I am not truely sure what it is I mean to be, but I will say it is fine work. You two were talking before I came over... what of, if I may inquire." Zia snorts, eyeing the carving. There's the quickest of little glances to Naoi, and then back to the carving. Steadfastly. "I was explaining how he could better his work. Have you come to speak to us for a reason?" The woodsmith grumbles something under his breath, giving Naoi a glare. "'tis an eagle, obv'ously." But that is all he has to say. "The Light guides us all," Jessyn is saying from her lamppost. "It is powerful, but there is no need to fear..." "You hear my compatriot well enough," Naoi responds, "She speaks words, fair and true, and all good men and women should listen to her. Listen well, learn, and consider what it is that it means to them. It is a gorgeous eagle," She smiles, gray eyes softening, studying the merchant. "Do not be angry for me for my words, good master, as I meant no condemnation. Pride is good, another part of a whole, but do not be so easily riled, I beg." Zia looks once more to Jessyn, and nods, tilting her head to pay a little closer attention to the sermon. "Mm. Sounds a bit like what the Ordinators preach," she admits. "You fare well, Mistress?" The woodsmith is soothed some for Naoi's words, and favors her with a disgruntled nod. "Aye, den, I s'pose I cannot blame ye fer a little mistake like dat." He casts a quick glance to Jessyn before focusing once more on his goods. Thieves don't care if there's a preacher about, you see. Naoi sets the figurine down, "Well enough, Mistress. I am just a humble servant of the Light, as we all are. I am clean, well-fed, and mostly... happy. Life is good." She studies Ziavri over the veil, quiet for a second. "There is nothing to fear but what one creates. Anything else can be defeated, as long as one conquers the self. A glorious eagle." She nods, bowing low for a second, then turns to go. "Aye," Zia says softly, dipping something that resembles a bow towards Naoi as she turns to go. "Thank you, Mistress. Your teachings are wise. Light watch you." Naoi's retreat is not a second too soon, as Myria drifts through the crowd to speak to a nearby flower merchant, voice soft and encouraging. A flickering glance to Naoi, a nod. Approval? Perhaps. Zia is not spared a second glance. The woodsmith scratches his head. "Odd types, dese Churchy folks. I ne'er do unnerstand what dey means by all dat." Zia glances down at him, shakes her head, and shrugs. "They like metaphors, is all." She drifts away, closer to where Jessyn is preaching. A nod that Naoi returns, stride stiffening, moving onto another. One who seems entranced by what Jessyn is saying. Jessyn continues for a good while--doubtless, she knows *exactly* what she's going to say, how to say it, and probably how long it takes her in seconds. Finishing, she swings down into the crowd to circulate among the people with Naoi, at one point making her way close to the Ordinator to murmur into her ear--"How goes?" Naoi had just broken off speaking with a young man when Jessyn approached, and she favors the Scourge with a smile. "Well, though I am afraid that I am out of practice. Only a few expressed interest, quite a few more confused. You have a gift for oratation though, it was a wonderful speech." Jessyn grins. "Practice. I tell you, it's worth it. Good crowd tonight, no? You'll get used to it. I watched you. Looked like you were doing pretty well." "Thank you." Naoi responds, "That does ease some of my concerns that I was not working up to par... I think Myria even nodded in approval at me." "They you must have been doing something right." Jessyn smiles. "I get the impression she doesn't like you terribly well." She lets her gaze roam out across the crowd, taking in the people as they disperse. Many of them have already left to go home. "I think we're just about done here." "Why, is there someone she -does- like particularly well?" Naoi responds in a dry tone, before nodding at Jessyn, "I believe you're right there..." One hand drops down to her belt, thumb booking, swinging about her gaze for one last glimpse of Ziavri. Jessyn laughs. "No, not particularly. C'mon, I think Myria and Ava are waiting for us." But if Naoi's perceptive, she does see Zia--just a brief flash of a face in the scattering crowd. She leans against the lamppost, head tilted to rest against the cool metal, hands shoved deep in her pockets. Her eyes watch Naoi go--or maybe they just happen to be looking that way. It's up to the imagination to tell. Regardless, Naoi cannot really linger, so she turns to follow Jessyn, back stiff and spine locked. Myria and Ava *are* waiting, not far from the gate. Ava even favors Naoi with a small smile as she approaches. "Excellent. You have proved much of yourself today, Sister Cloth. You are confident in your performance?" She nods towards the gate as two groups of two again become one of four, starting to guide them in that direction. Myria remains silent, though she chances a quick, furtive glance to Naoi, an assessing little thing that could be interpreted about a dozen different ways. Jessyn just grins, letting Naoi hold her own. She, for one, seems to have gained considerable confidence in the former Ordinator. "I.. believe so." Naoi responds, which though strong, still has the hint of hestitation. "Perhaps it was the first time jitters, I know that there is always room for improvement. I am glad, though, that I managed passable in your eyes." Again, she reaches over, clapping Jessyn on her shoulder. "How about your bounties, Sisters?" Jessyn grins. "Like I said, good crowd. I think we got some out of that... I hope." She leans over to loop an arm around Naoi's shoulder, which makes Myria roll her eyes and another faint smile twitch at the corner of Ava's mouth. "Good," Ava says. "Your confidence will grow. I do not expect this to be the last time you will do this." Reaching the road, she takes a sharp westward turn. Naoi laughs, perhaps surprised... or rather, definatly, by Jessyn's affectionate movement. Strangely enough, she doesn't shake it off thought. Jessyn grins at Naoi, a warm, open expression. "I don't bite. Really. No need to be *quite* so jittery, all right?" ---- ''Return to Season 8 (2008) Continue to Shards of Light - Part II Category:Logs